City of Mischief
by HbayAlay
Summary: Clary has found herself questioning everything. She wishes things would be more forbidden. (Everybody wants a taste of the forbidden fruit.) In giving up the love she once had, Clary is falling for the one person in the world who is the most forbidden. Clarissa Fray is meeting with the God of Mischief.
1. Clary's thoughts

Was this really what she wanted?

Clary couldn't help but ask herself this. She thought that Jace was all she had ever wanted in the world. She thought that there would never be anything but love for him in her heart. But the longer she was with him, the more she realized how wrong she really was. The passionate fire that once burned in her for him was fading to black. She felt like everything they did together was routine; training, kissing, going out, kissing, saving people, kissing. It was boring. And even though she wished more than anything for a bit of normal, she couldn't find herself with the normalcy of kissing the same boyfriend in the same way. Things were more fun when they were forbidden.

Clary sighed, wishing she could think of something else. But thoughts of Jace still constantly invaded her brain. This ime, she wasn't daydreaming about the love they could share. This time, her thoughts were of how she would break up with him. She knew that doing so would mean cutting out his heart, but she couldn't pretend anymore. She picked at the hem of the green jacket Luke had gotten her a while go, a nervous habit of hers. She sat in the uncomfortable coffee shop chairs, waiting for him to come in so she could get this over with. She heard a bell, and turned to see the door open. She sighed almost in relief when the man who entered was not Jace. The person who walked in was tall, towering over many of the regulars to the shop. He was slender, but not too thin. His hair was long, black, slicked back. And his eyes glowed a deep shade of green, nearly the same color as her jacket. Clary couldn't help but be entranced by this man, consumed by his elegance. She caught his eye, and looked away from the contact, embarrassed. This was not the time, she told herself. She needed to break up with Jace, first.


	2. Free At Last

Loki was tired, and annoyed.

After taking what seemed like forever to finally escape out of the stupid prison in Asgard, Loki had finally arrived back in the mortal world. And he knew for a fact that he wasn't welcome, especially not while he was in New York. He glamoured himself for a time as he moved through the crowded streets, sure that the sight of him would cause shock amongst the people. As a well known criminal who tried to destroy the world only a few weeks ago, he could never be safe here. If only he knew a place where he could escape, if only he knew of another mortal place to go...He shook away those thoughts, and looked down at himself. He was dressed in his golden armor, his long green cloak, the one set of clothes that he was able to filch from near his prison cell. _That_ wouldn't be obvious to any passersby. With a sigh, he used some of his magic to put himself in something more presentable. He found himself in mortal garb; a black T-shirt and jeans. Satisfied that he looked "normal", he lifted his glamour for the world to see him.

Then comes the part where he's tired and annoyed. He had been using his magic to get here, and hadn't stopped since. He was running low on energy. And he was hungry, which made him annoyed. What would a human do? He pondered this for a moment, following a man in a nice business suit for a while. Eventually, he passed a coffee shop when-bingo!-the idea hit him. Get some coffee, and get some food. That seemed like a good idea, didn't it? Pleased that he was able to make such an everyday decision, he walked right into the shop. There was a line, and Loki humphed inwardly. He needed to get used to this waiting thing, but he was so used to everything being handed to him at the snap of the fingers. He looked up at the menu, and picked two items at random. He didn't know what most of the foods were. After deciding on what he was to order, he let his eyes scan the room.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a young girl. She wasn't the prettiest girl by human standards, with too slight of curves, and her hair was much too bright of a color. She wore a green jacket, a deep emerald green color that was his very favorite, and she wore a simple shirt and jeans underneath it. He met her eyes, another jaded shade of green, and she looked away. Loki found himself staring at her, no matter how imperfect she was to the human race. His eyes were finally torn away when he it was his turn to order.

He waited impatiently for his merchandise, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the girl with red hair. he grabbed his beverage and pastry hastily, and turned back to stare at her on his way out. He thought that he could maybe even go sit next to her, meet her, or something. Those cute little fantasies were wiped from his mind when a beautiful, golden boy decided to sit right in front of her.

She would never fall for a guy like him. Not with the _him_ in front of her. Loki hurried out of the café, doing his best to wipe clean the memory of the girl in the green jacket.


	3. The Split

A/N: Just so you know, I am probably going to write the worst friggin' break up scene ever. I lost my original copy of this chapter somewhere in my math homework, soo...I'm kind of winging it. Wish me luck!

Shortly after tearing her eyes away from the mysterious man at the counter, Jace walked into the cafe. She held her hand up, her lips pursed together,t o show him that she was there. He smiled and walked in her direction. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, no restraint in his action. Clary kissed back, but only barely. She wasn't one to send mixed messages. She patted the desk softly, one of her nervous habits. Jace noticed after he sat down, and put his hands over hers.

"Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

His voice was so smooth, so calm, and his face was full of concern. God, she hoped she wouldn't regret this. She waited a moment, collecting her thoughts before saying, "We need to talk." At his incomprehensive face, she continued with, "About us."

Jace's face paled, and he pulled his hands quickly away from Clary's. For once, he was at a loss for words. For once, he had no idea what to say to her; no snide remark, no sarcastic joke. He was silent, listening, intent.

That scared the crap out of Clary. _Just get it over with, already,_ a little voice screamed in her head.

She took a deep breath. God, why was this so hard? "Remember how we were worried about not wanting each because it was no longer forbidden?" she said quietly.

Jace nodded once, very slowly.

"Well I realized..." she trailed off. _Last chance to change your mind... _"I realized that I needed that danger. And now it's gone. Jace, I'm breaking up with you."

Jace's eyebrows came down in an angry glare. "That's it?" he said, fury making his voice rise. Other coffee shop patrons stopped what they were doing to watch the angry boy and the guilty girl. "That's _it? _You're just going to break up with me because our relationship isn't _dangerous?"_

Clary opened her mouth to respond, guilt like a punch to the stomach. "I-"

"No, Clary," he hissed. "I don't want your petty explanation." He stood from the small table, nearly knocking over the chair, and slammed his fists down onto the desk. He stared into Clary's eyes, his own filling up with tears threatening to spill down his face. He searched her eyes for any sign that she was lying, that this was some sort of practical joke, some sign that would tell him that she still loved him. he found nothing, and sighed deeply before growling, "I hope you're happy, Clarissa." He turned and stormed out of the coffee shop, the door slamming angrily shut behind him.

Clary took a deep breath to compose herself, and told herself that everything would be alright, that she made the right decision. But the stares and gawks coming from the people in the coffee shop were definitely not helping. So, she grabbed her purse, and fled.


	4. On the Roof

Loki had been on Earth for, what, two hours? It was completely irrational for him to wish to be back in the sky, back in Asgard, even if that meant a stupid prison cell. He got as close as he could, by glamouring himself and finding his way to the top of a skyscraper. Once he was up there, he pulled out his pastry-he thought it was a blueberry muffin-and began to have his little feast. the thing was really weird looking, with a pompous bump sticking out the top, but it was actually pretty moist and tasty. He would have to get used to this odd mortal food.

He grew bored with the monotony of silence and muffins, and began to watch the throng of human beings shoving past each other during the rush hour. He saw a flash of red hair, and followed the figure with his eyes. She looked behind her once, and seemed to look directly at him. Confused, Loki looked behind him. She couldn't possibly see him; he was glamoured! But yet, there was nothing else to see. He scrunched his eyebrows, and looked in the direction he had seen the red-haired girl leave. But she was no longer there. There was only a flash of her hair in the distance.

Loki shrugged his shoulders. The couldn't possibly see each other ever again.


End file.
